Living a thing called life
by Illuminatisa
Summary: Hermione has everything she could possibly ask for; so why does she want a drastic change in her life? We all know the three (handsome) men in her life... how far are they willing to go to help her? And does a romance bloom? HrH or HrR or HrD..you choose!


Title: Living a thing called life 

Author: Illuminatisa

Pairing: Hr/D or Hr/H or Hr/R. YOU CHOOSE!

Summary: Hermione's life is the way we all want ours to be, but she wants to change a few things. There are three men in her life – how far are they willing to go to help her? Does a romance bloom or what?

Rant: Ok, this is my first ever attempt at Fan fic so please be kind if you are going to review my story. I appreciate constructive criticism but please don't flame me.

Another thing, this story can go any one way. I've left the pairing up to you readers so please tell me in your reviews which pairing you would like (from the ones mentioned above). I can't get to the real story until I have a definite pair to work on so this is more of an intro to the story. Nonetheless, I sincerely hope you will enjoy it. Thanks!

P.S. The whole story takes place as Hermione's POV unless otherwise stated (which isn't very often!)

It's weird really. All my life I've thought of how perfect it all was and how this is how I've always wanted it to be. My life I mean. It truly is perfect. Let's face it, I have things that many people couldn't even dream of having. I'm one of the lucky ones. I know that, and I'm awfully grateful to whoever is out there watching me; but I can't help but want to change certain things about my life.

In the twenty beautiful years I have spent on earth I have been loved, hated, admired and wanted by people. My parents have been such wonderful support to have. If they weren't there God knows where I'd be right now. My teachers, both at the muggle school I attended before Hogwarts and my teachers at Hogwarts, they too have been true stars in my life. There are some things you never forget about people like parents and teachers. Their guidance is of priceless value. There are some phrases that you link to them and them alone. And knowing me, Hermione Granger, there are lots and lots of phrases I link to people!

Friends also play an important part in our lives. I mean how often is it that we all seek a shoulder to cry on? Or just a pair of ears to hear us out? I've always needed friends. I may have been the studious type but friends are something I've always considered to be an essential in anyone's life. These are the people that are usually willing to selflessly give up hours on end just to hear your problems out. How can anyone live without them?

I haven't got too many friends, just enough of them to keep me happy when I'm pleased with the direction my life's taking and to cheer me up when I feel like shit. Oh, and that's another thing, thanks to my FRIENDS, I've started swearing. It's a horrible thing, I must say, the most vile and insensitive things come out of my mouth when I'm angry. Sometimes in front of the most important people too. Don't you just hate it when that happens?

Is it just me or have I officially become a daydreamer? Here I am sitting at my medi-witch table at work and thinking my life upside down! What is wrong with me? You will not believe how often I tend to do that nowadays. And that's why I'm glad it's Ginny's birthday in less than two hours. I've got something to tell the whole crew (parents, teachers and friends) about my life at her surprise party. I'd better get going. Daydreamer I may have become but here I am, still absorbed knee-deep in work while everyone else went home more than three hours ago. Work sucks big time when you're deemed responsible by your colleagues and therefore have five times more work pilled on you every day. Why couldn't I be lazy like the rest of them? Why did I have to have the highest IQ of the lot? What does IQ have to do with treating people and filling out papers anyways? Oh well, at least the pay was good. I did have quite a huge house. And now I should think that it was time to be returning to that house and getting dressed. Harry or Ron or Draco would be there to pick me up in less than an hour and a half.

---

O.K! I apparated home, showered, dressed, waited, waited and waited. This is why you should never make friends with males; they never know when to show up at your doorstep in time. I mean, we're witches and wizards for heavens sake! It takes less than two minutes to apparate or floo over to someone's place! My doorbell rings just when I'm about to apparate over to the Burrow. "It better be him!" I say out loud. I myself don't know which him I'm talking about. There are three very important 'him's in my life, and they all swap places with each other so often I never know who's going to pick me up for what social occasion. It's like dating three guys at once – very hard to keep track of what's going on. Okay, so may be that was a bad example, but you get my point all the same, yes?

I opened the door and expected to see one of three people, either it was going to be Harry, Ron or Draco. Wow what a shock, it turned out to be the whole wizarding community, a circus, a whole bunch of crying infants and a partridge in a pear tree. Sarcasm was on an official high with me today; happen quite a lot when it's that time of the month. Or this time of the month, rather. Either way every face I know or once knew was there, outside my door with huge presents under their arms and little party hats on their heads saying 'Happy 20th Birthday Herms, didn't we make a fool out of you!'

"Huh?" I ask. Do I sound like the confident Head Girl I was just three years ago? Noooooooo, I sound like someone who has no idea what the hell is going on. Which is exactly how I feel. "What's going on?"

"One would have thought that you'd figure out that it was your birthday, mum, what else? Can we come in, I'm hot out here!" That could only be Draco, who else calls me 'mum'? That too is a long and complicated story that I do NOT want to get in to. May be another time. I mutely step aside as all my friends, family and teachers storm into my house looking like party clowns. That was the idea I guess. Oh well, 10 out of 10 for originality. Would someone kindly fill me in on what the hell was going on?

---

During the course of the party Harry and Ron filled me in that they had used the 'Studata' charm on me, thus making me believe it was Ginny's birthday instead of my own. How typical of me not to know the latest charm in the kiddo market. The party was actually quite enjoyable; for once everyone was in the room the decorations all changed to a more birthday appropriate scene, complete with food and music. Dumbledore, why didn't I guess earlier?

The party was probably half way through when I couldn't hold it in anymore. I think I was quite loud in saying "I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" The music was immediately dimmed and so were the lights. How the heck did Dumbledore turn my house into a candle-filled haunted house? Everyone turned to look at me and I couldn't help but think how disappointed these 150 people would be in the next seven seconds.

"I don't want to be a witch anymore, I want to be turned into a muggle with no knowledge of the wizarding world!" At this 300 eyes turned wide and I had to shut my own. Would they stop starting at me already? Was it that much to ask? When I opened my eyes again Ron was unconscious on the floor alongside his mother and sister. Draco looked like I'd just slapped him and Harry was pouring more Champaign into an already overflowing flute. He looked like I'd slapped him too. Dumbledore closed his eyes and I think I joined the Weasley clan of the unconscious on the floor. I knew I shouldn't have said anything!

A/N: There! First chapter out of the way! What did you think? What pairing should I put? Please review or leave me a line at to tell me your comments, recommendations and of course, the pairing you would like!


End file.
